


Exhale

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Porn, Quintuple Drabble, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thor (Marvel), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor, Loki and Tony share a joint.  Tony encourages the stoned brothers to have sex with each other while Tony watches and jerks himself off.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Exhale

Tony took a deep inhale of cannabis, then passed the joint to Thor.

“Thank you kindly, my dear friend,” Thor bellowed with a broadly dopey grin. He took a heavy drag of the joint, giggled for a long moment, then passed it to Loki. Loki held it elegantly as he took his hit, then exhaled curls of pungent smoke from beyond his lips.

“You boys stoned enough to kiss each other yet?” Tony asked as the joint was passed back to him.

The brothers exchanged glances and Thor laughed with gleeful embarrassment. Loki licked his lips and gave a few heavy blinks. Tony always got them this way. 

“One more round, I think,” Loki said, and once the joint had made its way back to him, he filled his lungs, then took Thor’s face into his hands and locked his mouth around Thor’s parted lips. He passed the heavy smoke into Thor’s mouth, and Thor accepted, welcoming Loki’s breath into his own lungs. The shotgun melted into a fervent kiss, and Tony watched with interest as the brothers shared their passion. Their tongues pushed into each other’s mouths as they kissed with rough need, fingers sliding into one another’s hair.

“You should take your clothes off,” Tony suggested, and they latched onto his words - the excuse they needed to justify giving in to their desires. They stripped each other urgently, tossing their garments aside.

“Yeah,” Tony said approvingly as he unzipped his fly and took his cock into his hand. 

“Loki, you should suck your brother’s cock.”

Loki smirked at Tony, then slipped onto his knees in front of Thor. He took Thor’s cock into his mouth and sucked it to erection with ease. He lapped lines up and down the shaft and swirled his tongue over the tip. He cupped Thor’s balls and rubbed them with his palms as he began to bob his head.

“Good, Thor?” Tony asked as he jerked himself.

“So good,” Thor moaned, a dreamy expression on his face.

“Fuck yeah,” Tony replied, “you should fuck him.”

At that Loki stood up and turned his back to Thor. He reached behind himself, gripped Thor’s hardness and guided it to his hole as he sat down on Thor’s lap. With a wanton moan Loki lowered himself onto Thor’s hard cock, taking it fully inside.

“Good?” Tony asked, jerking himself faster.

“So good,” the brothers replied in unison, and Loki began to bounce on and off of Thor’s cock. Thor reached an arm around Loki’s body and started to jerk Loki’s cock with his massive hand. Thor made hungry grunts, Loki made lyrical moans, and Tony breathed heavily. The cannabis made it difficult for them to tell how much time passed this way.

“You should come inside him,” Tony eventually said, and Thor obeyed, gripping Loki’s hip and holding him flush to his lap, then shooting deep inside him. Loki spilled over Thor’s hand an instant later, followed quickly by Tony’s release over his own curled fingers.


End file.
